The Big Red Cheese Craving
by Dr. Nguyen
Summary: No one was suppose to know about these feelings of his. Not even the person he had a crush on. Captain Marvel/Billy & Kid Flash/Wally
1. The First Person

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been writing and rewriting these days. That, and I've been keeping myself busy by running a livejournal community called _earth16_meme_. I also have been making livejournal moods and stamps these days too. If you're looking for something good to read, I recommend the _fedora universe_ on _yj_anon_meme_. It's by_ x_meets_y_. By the way, this story was a response to a prompt on yj_anon_meme. It's not my first, but I haven't gotten around to finishing it, so I'm posting this one up first.

* * *

><p>The first to figure it out was Dick (also known as Richard Grayson, Robin and, or Boy Wonder), who was also his best friend. And just like Batman, Robin wanted to know more about it (and everything it had to do with him).<p>

And these feelings of his. "You like him."

Dick decided to approach him about it in costume. Confronted him. Even though he was in uniform, and was on his way to save the day (again).

"Like who?" because he didn't want to deal with this (at the Flash museum of all places).

Not as Kid Flash (or Wally for the matter).

"You know who," the thirteen year old had said, "so why him?"

Robin wouldn't understand. He thought he did (but he didn't).

"What's not to like?"

"What's there to like?" his best friend asked back.

Boy Wonder told him it was the costume. And maybe it was the whole red suit and lightning bolt thing (and the cape, especially the cape).

That was, until Robin explained how he was repressing his feelings for the Flash. "And the reason why you like Captain Marvel so much is because he's a substitute of what you really want-"

"Says you," as he bolted.

He didn't have time for this. He was on a mission (to save himself from further embarrassment).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own Billy Batson (Captain Marvel), Dick Grayson (Robin), or Wally West (Kid Flash), for they belong to their respective creators. Nor do I own the prompt either, for that belongs to the lovely anonymous.


	2. The Second Person

**A/N: **With this story, I'm attempting a new style that I don't see being used very often. It's kind of fun, and I hope it's not too distracting as the reader. When I wrote this, I sort of saw it in the form of first person, except for the fact that I barely used the pronoun "I". You're suppose to assume that this is Wally, and that the brackets are his own comments or thoughts. I apologize if I didn't make it clear. As for the pairing, I supported them since that scene where Captain Marvel brought Kid Flash some food. I don't slash them that hard compared to Flash and Kid Flash, but I adore them. I would like to see them have a brotherly relationship. Anyways, I recommend reading _In Case Of Emergency_ by _deranged black kitten of doom_.

* * *

><p>The second to find out that he had a crush on Captain Marvel was Kaldur'ahm (or Kaldur for short). And it was his own (damn) fault.<p>

It all started when he was in the souvenir room, staring (particularly) at the Helmet of Fate. He wanted to be alone for awhile (and think things through), because he didn't know what to do (with Robin, who knew about his crush). But before he could, he (suddenly) found himself in a serious conversation with Aqualad.

"Is something wrong?"

Apparently. Because there was always something wrong (with him). Just ask anyone (especially Artemis).

"No," he told the leader (of the Team), "not really."

Like slowing down for example. As if he could. His mind went as fast as his body. And with a metabolism like his, he had grown pretty impatient (over what felt like years).

"Are you sure?" the Atlantean asked again.

Ever since he saw that race between the Man of Steel and the Scarlet Speedster on Flash Appreciation Day, he had always wanted to race against someone like Superman.

"You seem distracted these days," said the sixteen year old (Atlantean, who could had pass off as a human if it weren't for those fins and gills).

The only one who would race him (other than his mentor) was his crush. And that had meant a lot to him (because no one else would, not even Superboy).

"I'm fine," as he vibrated a little in place (which was like a tremble for speedsters).

As much as he wanted to race with Superman's clone, they couldn't. Superboy didn't know how to fly yet (or how to accelerate or decelerate at this point).

"Wally, as your leader," he heard Kaldur say, "I have the right to know what is going on."

Captain Marvel was kind of like his Superman, he realized. And even though they weren't racing to see who was the fastest man alive, they already had lots of fun just by trying to beat each other. Marvel would laugh and smile back at him when he won, demanding that they should race again (and again, and again, until they couldn't).

"Why do you care?" he found himself mumbling out.

So what if he had a crush on Captain Marvel? What was the big deal anyway? And how was Captain Marvel like the Flash in the first place? Dick was being a dick as usual-

"Did I just say that out loud?" because if he did, he was (so) so screwed

"I believe you did." said Aqualad (in a deadpanned voice).

And it was times like these, where he wished he had kept his mouth shut (with food or something).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own Billy Batson (Captain Marvel), Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad), or Wally West (Kid Flash), for they belong to their respective creators.


	3. The Third Person

**A/N: **I'm not that great with humour to be honest, but I tried. When I wrote this, it was pretty funny in my opinion, but it's more built up humour than one liners or snarky comments. I don't think I can write snark, now that I think about it. I could try, but it would probably take a lot of effort. Writing this story has been a bit of a challenge, since I'm not familiar with a lot of the characters. But I'm understanding them a little more, so that's a plus. If you have the time, I recommend reading _In The Grave_ by _Adoglover5_. It's so good.

* * *

><p>The third to hear about it was Connor (Kent), who had super hearing. Just like Superman. And the worst part was, he didn't even expect it.<p>

Or the fact that it was even happening. In the gymnasium (of all places). As he stood there (with a bottle of Kapow in his mouth), he watched Connor lifted weights (because he didn't want to go into the pool with Kaldur, after what had happened from before).

"You like Captain Marvel?" he heard Superboy say (as if it was a statement).

It was supposed to be a question, but Wally couldn't help himself when he began to choke on his energy drink. He managed to swallow it down, before he could spit any of it out.

"What?" as he tightened his grip around the green bottle, "Where did you hear that?"

"When you were talking to Kaldur," the Kryptonian had (simply) stated.

He opened his mouth a few times, wanting to say something. Anything. Maybe everything, but he didn't. Instead he just drank some more (of that Kapow stuff).

"Do you like him?"

Of course he did. Just that he didn't think it would be such a big deal.

"So what if I like him?" it wasn't like he was going to stop flirting any time soon. "Why does it matter?"

As he gulpped down of what was left (of it), along with his frustrations. He could see the clone putting the weights down from the corner of his eyes.

Connor just crossed his arms. "M'gann wanted to know if we could have a double date or something."

This time, he did spit it all out. And (immediately) he regretted it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own Billy Batson (Captain Marvel), Connor Kent (Superboy), or Wally West (Kid Flash), for they belong to their respective creators.


	4. The Fourth Person

**A/N: **This one and the next one are a bit more emotional than what I have wrote previously, just to let you know. The reason why I'm uploading this story daily is because I wrote most of them before hand. The only parts I haven't finished is the last part and the bonus part. Which reminds me, I should get around to writing that bonus part for that one story I've been wanting to write. Oh, and I recommend reading some of the fills on _yj_anon_meme_, there's some awesome stuff there. That, and I can't think up a story to recommend at the moment.

* * *

><p>The fourth to learn about it was M'gann. And she didn't even mean to (it was an accident). So of course, he forgave her (because it wasn't her fault). Despite what she had thought.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Wally," Miss Martian went on, "I didn't mean to, really."

"It's fine," he tried to smile.

Even when he gave her his best one (she knew it was fake). And it was hard (because he didn't want to smile). It felt forced (too forced for his taste).

"Oh, Wally," as she glided over to where he was, "I just, I don't know, I don't know how to explain it."

He was tempted to ask her for further explanation, but he didn't. Instead he looked over to where she had previously sat, particularly at the stacks of cookbooks on the table. He was about to ask her about it, when she cut him off.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

About what? These feelings of his?

Like when he first found out about them? It was sometime after their mission in Northern India. And from then on, they just kind of grew. Grew into this thing that wasn't quite like love, but it was more than what he had felt in the past.

"What do you like about Captain Marvel?" and even though she said she wouldn't (it didn't occur to him that she was still reading his thoughts).

Not that he had minded (because at this point, he just needed some sort of support). "I don't know, I just do."

But there were something about those blue eyes. For some reason they were like his when he was a kid, the way they would get so big. So (so) big whenever he was around. It was as if he were the Flash (even though he wasn't).

And for a second, he wondered if his crush would ever want to know him as Wally West. Not that he didn't mind being Kid Flash, but it would have meant a lot to him (because he was more than just a sidekick).

"Does that mean you're going to tell him your feelings?" M'gann squealed (in his head).

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know."

And that was how he ended up spending the rest of his afternoon, talking about things (like double dates and hot guys) that didn't really matter to him. But it had been awhile, since he (had last) smiled (like this).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own Billy Batson (Captain Marvel), M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian), or Wally West (Kid Flash), for they belong to their respective creators.


	5. The Fifth Person

**A/N: **I was having a bit of a writer's block this week, so I totally forgot to upload this part. These days I've been trying to write the next part to this and this prompt from _yj_anon_meme_. I finally got over it, so I'm back on track again. Ah, I also recommend reading _5 Times Captain Marvel Hugging A Team Member_ by _sour gummies _if you want something fluffy.

* * *

><p>The fifth to discover it was Artemis. Not that he was surprised, after what had happened (but it still bothered him to no end).<p>

"So what's with you and the Big Red Cheese?" Artemis tried to inquire.

As she came over and sat down in one of the armchairs (since there was no room on the coach). She sounded kind of serious (and a bit curious, to be honest).

"There's nothing between us," while he adjusted himself (against his crush), "and stop calling him that."

His lap was (currently) being used as a pillow by Captain Marvel, who was sleeping (quite) soundly. "How would you like it if I call you Fried Green Tomatoes?"

"I wouldn't mind," he heard her say (in a soft voice).

Artemis was looking at him (with those grey eyes of her), as if she was expecting something (from him). "What do you want, Artemis?"

Expecting what, he didn't know (but it was important).

"You really like him, huh?" was all she said.

He turned his eyes back to the television screen, not wanting to miss the latest episode of the Flaming C (because he had already missed Hello Megan).

"Yeah."

And by the time he realized what she had meant, it was already too late. Too late to apologize at this point.

He wondered if he should tell her that he still found her hot. Or the fact that he used to have feelings for her. That he preferred Arty over Artemis. But he didn't.

Instead, he changed it to (her favourite channel, which was) the Comedy Classic Network. It wasn't much, but it was the least he could do (for not realizing it sooner).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not own Artemis Crock (Artemis), Billy Batson (Captain Marvel), or Wally West (Kid Flash), for they belong to their respective creators.


End file.
